


it's not fashionable to love me

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is a Hot Mess, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Phasma is gay and mean, Tea Puns, so many tea puns, tea employee!hux, they're both horrible, very brief mention of past animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: Stop staring at his jeans. He knows they’re too tight on him. That’s the whole point; so people will stare at his—don’t stare at his junk.Hux is persistently bothered by an odd but attractive man during his shifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Folks! This fic is for [kyloknightofren](http://kyloknightofren.tumblr.com/) for the [verymerrykylux](http://verymerrykylux.tumblr.com/) Secret Santa!. They requested tea employee!Hux who is pestered by Kylo constantly. I hope I did this justice. (We don't have DAVIDsTEA here but I did my best)  
>   
> Thank you to [demideerling](http://demideerling.tumblr.com/), [katharkness](http://katharkness.tumblr.com/) and [aro-ackermans](https://aro-ackermans.tumblr.com/) for being my betas!

If Hux were to update his resume he was certain he could put  _ can distinguish any tea flavour just from smell alone  _ as one of his skills.

He was absolutely certain that schooling his usual scowl into a polite, customer-friendly smile was considered a skill, at least. One he had mastered, even while upholding conversations with hipsters who bullshitted their way through conversations about their favourite flavours of tea as if they had any clue. Hux could recite to you the main ingredients, the caffeine level, even the best temperature to drink the damn beverage, for every single flavour. His cheeks ached as he handed over purchases in little, environmentally-friendly bags and asked if the oh so loyal customer would like to buy a membership to the store for all of the  _ tea-tastic discounts _ .

Not that it’s any of Hux’s business, but he could absolutely come up with better slogans. For example:

Our prices are un- _ tea leaf _ -able!

Come and  _ chai _ our new flavours!

You can’t  _ matcha _ ’r teas!

Far better than what they had scrawled on the store window. (Come in for a free sample,  _ matè! _ ) The thing about tea puns is, they didn’t land unless the audience knew the all the different types of tea, which  _ surprisingly _ , wasn’t a whole lot of people.

But alas, he was merely a cashier, a sales assistant, and not the marketer, who was probably getting paid far too much for their mediocre effort while Hux was stuck stocking shelves and managing the counter after two years.

It didn’t matter—none of it mattered. All that mattered, all that was important, all that Hux remotely cared about was money. Money to be dutifully put aside while he worked in-between his college classes.  _ It’s worth, it’s worth it, it’s worth it. _ He repeated this mantra over and over until the words were worn and faded at the edges. Finish your degree in architectural design, make as much money as you can and  _ get the fuck out of this place. _

(His plan was far more elaborate than this; he had the next three years planned out ahead of him.)

However, his plan did nothing to help pass the time during painfully slow shifts.

There were four people in the store. An old woman, short with big, round glasses, inspected row after row of tea, squinting at the labels, reading them to herself. Two teenage girls in scarves and stockings tested out each of the free samples, giggling and gossiping, sneaking selfies with the tiny disposable cups held to their lips when they thought Hux wasn’t looking. And the fourth one just walked into the store. A tall, oddly handsome man with a large nose and broad shoulders. The kind of guy you would want to have throw you up against the wall and use his strength against you.

Or was that just what Hux wanted?

Hux stayed behind the counter, discretely checking his texts. One from Phasma about an upcoming party on Friday. A missed call from his boyfriend, Leo, who he wanted to break up with, no doubt also asking if they could go to said party. A text from his mother, who sent one daily, wishing him good luck and reminded him she loved him.

He replied to Phasma, inquiring if there’d be anyone interesting for him to hook up with. He wrote (another) breakup text to his boyfriend and deleted it.

Hux shifted from foot to foot. The store was typically cold and he was once again regretting wearing denim shorts. But he knew he would still wear them on his next shift.

The tall man walked up to the counter. He looked to be Hux’s age, with dark circles around his eyes, thick, furrowed brows and an uneven jaw. He offered a smirk, the kind that said  _ I know you’re checking me out and trust me I’m used to it.  _ Hux fought the urge to scoff. What a cliché.

“Excuse me,” he squinted at Hux’s name tag, “ _ Armitage, _ but I was wondering where the herbal teas were.”

“The far, lower wall.” Hux pointed the man in the correct direction.

“Thanks.” The man winked, turned on his heel. Hux rolled his eyes at the back of the man’s head. And then admired his back through his ridiculously tight shirt. Hux hated men like him. (Hux slept with men like him.)

The old lady came up to pay for her purchases. Hux forced a smile, scanned her membership card, and told her to  _ have a nice day, ma’am _ . The two teenagers were still trying out teas, still giggling but not drawing attention to themselves. And the tall man was staring at him.

Hux did his best to ignore the guy _. Stop staring at his jeans. He  _ knows  _ they’re too tight on him. That’s the whole point; so people will stare at his—don’t stare at his junk. _

His cheeks felt warm. Hux looked away, at a random box of tea on the counter and mentally listed off the ingredients. He just couldn’t fucking help himself, could he? He knew from experience that men like Mister Vanity (who was still staring at him, thank you very much) were terrible people to have around you because they drained you of any sense of morality and looked damn good doing it. This was exactly why Hux was with his current average-in-a-sweet-but-mostly-pitying-way boyfriend. He was simple, required little maintenance and fucking worshipped Hux like a deity.

He was so sweet that Hux almost felt bad for a number of times he’d cheated on the poor guy.

The stranger finally strode up to the counter once more, with a crooked grin and three boxes of tea. He set them down and leant against the counter.

“Here all by yourself,  _ Armitage? _ ”

“Yes, it’s just me this afternoon.”

“That must be so terribly lonely.”

Hux hated this guy already. Ideally, he’d tell him to fuck off (or fuck him instead) but that’s not what a polite employee would say. And Hux couldn’t throw his job away; not with the rather nasty reputation he had. So instead he inhaled and painted on his fake smile. “It’s not so bad.”

“Lone wolf, huh?”

_ Take the hint, asshole. _

“That will be $29.42.”

The guy paid with a hundred fucking dollar note. Handed it to Hux with a smug expression that made his face so  _ punchable. _ Hux wanted to check the legitimacy of this bill but he was being watched the entire time but his unconventional customer. He just took out the correct change (without the help of the cash register) and offered it to the guy.

“Thanks,” he said, voice a sultry purr. He took the twenty Hux handed him and had the gall to tuck in into Hux’s breast pocket. “That is for you, babe.”

It took every ounce of willpower Hux possessed not to lose his shit, cause a complete scene and get himself banned from the mall for the rest of his miserable and lonely life.

“Have a good day, sir.”

“Call me Ren.”

Hux didn’t reply; he looked at a spot in the wall until the man— _ Ren, _ apparently—left.

*

Hux hated getting called into work on the weekend. Usually, it’s because he saved his weekends for studying since most his shifts were during the week.

But today it’s just because he’s hungover. That’s what he got for getting utterly shitfaced off cheap alcohol and kisses and praises from people calling him pretty. He couldn’t remember a lot of it. He did unsavoury things in the bathroom and then even more unsavoury things during the car ride to some stranger’s house. He woke up in an unfamiliar (thankfully empty)bed. Unfortunately, he was woken by his ringtone blaring from his jean pockets and, of fucking course, it was Leo asking if Hux wanted to have lunch with him. He was so good and nice and sweet and Hux fucking hated him for it.

He even offered to drive Hux to the mall for work.

Hux leant heavily against the counter, stirring his cooling cup of tea. Apple cider flavoured. He would have preferred real apple cider—or at least something that had caffeine in it. But this was the flavour Phasma had given to him.

She was working the shift with him today; currently mixing up the free samples and sorting out the boxes of tea the customers had indolently tossed back on the shelves. Her undercut was growing out and she wore intimidating black boots everywhere. She was, of course, at the same party as Hux had been at but she didn’t look anywhere near as worse. In fact, she looked stunning, in her polka dot shirt and leggings.

Not that Hux didn’t look stunning all the time, too; even though he still felt shitfaced.

“So,” Phasma said, leaning against the opposite side of the counter, a nasty smirk on her red lips. “Who did you go home with last night?”

Hux crinkled his nose, already bored with the conversation. “No idea. But he liked to brag about how good he was at Ultimate Frisbee.”

Phasma laughed loudly. A few customers turned towards her. “You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“Don’t I know it?”

“So when are you going to break it off with your boy toy?”

“Every time I’m planning to he does something nice and it makes me feel shitty.” Hux shrugged. “I’ll wait till the novelty wears off, you know, when he stops being nice to me.”

Phasma gave him a shit-eating grin. “You’re a terrible fucking person, Armie.”

The name instantly made Hux crinkle his nose. “Don’t. You know I hate it.”

“Imagine someone moaning that while they’re ploughing you.” Phasma threw her head back and pitched her voice lower. “Oh, Armitage-- _ Armie _ , fuck, you’re so  _ hot _ .”

“You’re scaring the customers.”

“I couldn’t be scaring them more than you do with that ‘smile’ of yours.”

With a final,  _ awful _ look, Phasma strolled off to aid someone trying to reach something on the highest shelf.  For as long as Hux could remember, she had always been a few inches taller than him and not once she had let him forget it. She treated him like he’s barely five feet tall.

Out of his peripheral vision, Hux saw someone new enter the store. He was going to do his usual wait five seconds and then give an overly cheery greeting and ask them if they need--

It was Ren.

Somehow wearing even tighter jeans.

And an equally as tight shirt.

(On an unrelated note, Hux swore his own jeans grew a fraction tighter.)

Ren noticed him immediately, broke out into a stupid, adorable grin that Hux craved to smack off him. He strolled over like there was nowhere else he wanted to be, even though he looked like he could be playing in football games or modelling underwear. (A part of Hux felt smug. It was the same part that wanted to pin that guy down and give him the ride of his life.)

Hux pretended not to see him right after they very obviously made eye contact. He silently begged the middle-aged woman to finish making her selection and come to the counter but she looked so conflicted, she could have been deciding which child to save in a house fire.

Things got worse when Phasma decided to greet their new customer.

“ _ Chai  _ there!” she sung, her voice an octave higher than usual. Phasma was better at faking this than Hux was. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m great,” Ren said, clapping his hands together in front of his chest. “I just came in here to get some more of the fantastic boxes of herbal teas I got.”

“Speaking of herbal tea, we have a free sample of a  _ delicious  _ apple cider blend I just mixed up. Not to mention it’s on sale. If you want I can get you a cup to test.”

“That would be spectacular.”

_ This guy can’t be for real, _ Hux thought.  _ This is an act, surely. A guy with muscles that those and hair like that shouldn’t be acting like a suburban father of two who loves everything. _

Ren stalked over the moment Phasma turned her back. Hux tried not to make eye contact.

“Hello, Armitage.”

“Hi. How are you this morning?”

“Well, it’s a beautiful day and I’m talking to a gorgeous guy.”

“I have a boyfriend,” Hux muttered, an instant reaction to being hit on by an unwanted party (not that having a boyfriend ever actually stopped Hux before).

“Huh.”

Hux’s eyes snapped up to Ren’s amused expression. “What’s that--”

“Here you are,” Phasma interrupted, handing Ren a small plastic cup. “Drink up.”

“Thanks, doll.”

“Don’t ever call me that again or I will break you in half,” Phasma said, neither expression nor tone changing.

Hux smirked, sipping his own tea to hide it.

“How is it working in the tea business?” Ren asked.

“Tea-tastic,” Hux said flatly. He dropped his act, hoping his lingering customer would do the same. “How’s the tea?”

“Tastes just like a nice, hot cup of cider. It’s a beautiful blend—you can really taste the blackberry leaves.”

Apparently not.

“How do you even know there are blackberry leaves in it?”

“I know my teas.”

Hux stared at him, unamused.

Ren tapped the tea box on the counter. “I saw the ingredients.” He arches a thick brow, eyes glinting. “But did my knowledge of tea turn you on?”

“Quite the opposite.”

“How else you want me to talk to you then, babe?”

In a miracle that Hux couldn’t decide was good karma or bad karma, his phone buzzed with a text from his boyfriend.

**> >10:13** **LEO:** How’s work??

 **> >10:13** **LEO:** Sorry sorry

 **> > 10:14** **LEO:** Shouldn’t message when you’re working

Hux didn’t say another word to Ren; just picked up his phone.

**< < 10:14** **HUX:** Boring as fuck. Wish I could be in bed with you.

 **> >10:14** **LEO:** You did seem a little unwell this morning.

 **> >10:15** **LEO:** I can pick you up if you want.

The guy was a fucking saint, a saint Hux certainly didn’t deserve.

**< < 10:16** **HUX:** It’s fine. But you should come visit me on my lunch break.

 **> > 10:16** **LEO:** Won’t you get in trouble?

 **< < 10:17** **HUX:** It’s just me and Phas today. We can have some fun.

 **> > 10:18** **LEO:** Oh great! I’ll be there soon baby xx

When Hux looked up from his phone, Ren was still standing there. And for one short moment, the act had been dropped. He was staring at Hux with such intensity that Hux felt naked. Beyond exposed; like Ren was piercing into his soul and finding nothing but emptiness. For a moment, Hux felt stripped his dignity and common sense. That gaze--those fucking eyes--made him wonder if Ren could hear all his horrible thoughts, including the ones about Ren himself.

And then Hux blinked a few times and Ren was smiling again.

“I’ll take a box of this apple cider tea.”

Hux blinked and set his phone down. “Oh. Of course. Is that all, sir?”

“Oh, yes, there is another thing I want. Could you help me find it?”

“What is it you’re looking for?”

“Your number.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

It came out automatically and it certainly got a reaction. An elder couple turned to him in shock; the woman holding a hand to her chest as if Hux’s foul language gave her a palpitation. Phasma overheard it too and she gave a wicked glare before continuing her cheery conversation with a girl Hux vaguely recognised from their school. Hux felt a warmth bloom in his cheeks. Ren just looked so fucking amused that Hux wanted the throw his mug at his stupid, attractive face.

“I’m sorry, sir. I shouldn’t have—“ Hux exhales. “It’s just I have a  _ boyfriend. _ ”

“I understand,” Ren replied. “I was out of line.”

Hux nodded, taking one of the apple cider boxes from the counter and scanning it. “That will be $7.99.”

Ren hands Hux a $20, along with his number scrawled onto his little disposable cup. When did he even get the time to write it?

“Keep the change.”

Hux threw the cup in the bin the moment he left.

*

It was a wet, cold,  _ shitty _ Wednesday afternoon and it did absolutely fucking nothing to lift Hux’s even shittier mood.

He had spent the night at his Leo’s and had actually had a really good time. They went out for dinner, made out in his car and had sex on his kitchen table. And the bedroom. And again in the morning on the bathroom counter.

It was the best aspect of their relationship; Leo had a great libido.

The shop was dead; the whole damn mall was dead. Nobody wanted to be out on a day like this.

The only thing that was mildly entertaining was his boyfriend was trying to sext with him. The poor thing was fucking clueless when it came to this shit. But he tried his best to please his kinky boyfriend (who was more sexually active than he realises) since they didn’t share the same turn-ons. While his Leo enjoys slow, lazy, disgustingly vanilla sex in romantic settings, Hux prefers cigarette burns, bondage and being spanked. All three at once if that was an option. He once got so drunk he let someone fuck him with the neck of an empty beer bottle. He had someone shove him against a mirror so hard it shattered and ended up getting stitches. He’s got at least a dozen cigarette burns scattered on his body and even a cigar burn. 

Leo was trying, at least.

**> > 15:47** **LEO:** Last night was so hot baby xx

 **> > 15:47** **LEO:** Are you even able to walk today haha

 **< < 15:49** **HUX:** Not without limping.

 **> > 15:50** **LEO:** Poor thing. Wish I could be there to kiss you better.

 **> > 15:50** **LEO:** And I don’t mean on your lips.

 **> > 15:50** **LEO:** ;)

Hux snorted out loud. He tried to picture his boyfriend winking. He just couldn’t. He briefly wished they were talking on the phone so he could hear just how flustered he was about to make Leo.

**< < 15:53** **HUX:** Yeah? You wanna kiss my tight little hole? You wanna lick it open until I’m loose and wet for you?? Until I’m begging for you to fill me with your big cock? You wanna fuck my stretched hole and make sure I won’t be walking for a week and your come is dripping out of me??

He waited, smirking to himself and sipping his vanilla latte (from Starbucks because at least their drinks had actual flavour). The speech bubble appeared. Then disappeared. Then appeared. Finally:

**> > 15:56** **LEO:** I’d fuck you real good. Give you what you need you bad boy xx

Hux laughed out loud in the empty store and sent Leo a snapchat of himself biting his lip, feigning arousal. He won’t know he’s faking it.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

Hux swore he felt his heart fall into his stomach. He jerked his head up to find that fucking jerk Ren standing on the other side of the counter.

“Fucking hell—I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Probably because you were too busy admiring yourself and taking selfies.”

Hux snorted. “I’m worth admiring.”

“Damn right you are.”

“Are you stalking me?”

Ren laughed callously. “Don’t think you’re such a special snowflake, kid.”

“Do  _ not _ call me kid.”

“You’re in college right? This job is to pay off your tuition before you become something famous?”

“I—”

“Oh, that’s fucking adorable. I’m sure you’re working so hard. You look like you haven’t slept in a week. Of course, you could just have another hangover.”

That intense stare was back. It made Hux feel stupid and needy and insignificant. God he wanted more of it. But he couldn’t understand what brought this--

Oh.

The act had been dropped.

“Or maybe,” Hux said, “I’m just tired of you coming in here to pester me. Is this your little game? Toy with the employee until they get fired?”

“Oh, you don’t need my help to get fired, babe.”

“I almost wish I was getting fired because then I could punch you.”

Ren sneered. “I’m fucking terrified, Armitage.”

“Do not fucking call me that!”

“Am I upsetting the little kitten?” Ren crooned, reaching over the counter to brush his thumb over Hux’s chin.

Hux slapped his hand away and immediately regretted the decision when Ren’s expression went dark. Before Hux knew how badly he fucked up, Ren lashed out and grabbed Hux by the front of his shirt, yanking him closer. The edge of the counter cut into Hux’s stomach painfully but he barely felt it. His pulse was drowning, his heart racing faster than a hummingbird's. Ren’s face was close to his, their noses touching. Hux could see his individual eyelashes, the unevenness of his jaw.

Ren crushed their lips together and Hux parted his willingly. His hands scrambled to find purchase in Ren’s hair while Ren forced his way into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. It was the most painful kiss Hux had ever experienced. And he had once had his lip ripped open by someone’s tongue piercing.

He moaned into Ren’s mouth, easily going pliant against him. He kissed Ren back hungrily, wanting more, wanting all of it. Never wanting to stop. A part of Hux hated this aspect of himself; this whorish, attention seeking side of him who’d do anything for a drink in his hand and a cock up his ass.

But it was also his best quality since he had no personality or empathy or moral compass.

Ren finally drew back, but not before latching onto Hux’s lower lip and sucking until Hux whined in pain.

“Don’t hit me like that again, baby,” he murmured.

“Sorry. Knee-jerk reaction.”

“It’s fine. Just--I wasn’t gonna hurt you.”

“I know.”

His phone buzzed. Hux looked down.

**> > 16:18** **LEO:** Did you not like the bad boy part? I know it sounds weird sometimes but you usually like it.

Hux didn’t even see the words; all he could think about was how long they must have been kissing for. His leggings felt tight at the crotch, especially with how he was pressed up against the counter. Ren still had a fistful of his shirt, clutching tightly.

Possessively.

Hux cleared his throat. “Will there be anything else, sir?”

“Can I ask for your number again?”

“No, you can’t.”

Ren released him, drew back.

Hux didn’t know why that made him hastily add, “Not yet. But I work Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. If you want to keep stalking me.”

“I don’t know enough about you to be a stalker.”

“I make bad decisions when I’m drunk and my star sign is Scorpio.”

“Figures.”

Hux’s lips twitched. “If you want to know more, it’ll cost you.”

“I think I can figure you out myself.” Ren straightened and winked at Hux. “Enjoy the rest of your shift.”

“Leaving so soon?”

“I’ve got places to be, gingersnap.”

“Don’t,” Hux groaned, trying to look disgusted with the nickname. He hated anything that was a play on his hair colour.

“My apologies, Armitage.”

“Oh, god—please, just call me Hux, okay?”

Ren tilted his head to the side, gripping Hux’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, just this side of painful. “Hux,” he purred, leaning in for another kiss, not as rough. Almost sweet. As he drew back, he brushed his thumb over Hux’s wet bottom lip. “I like it...”

Hux shivered when Ren pulled back and turned away from him, walking out the store without another word.

He was so fucked.

*

He didn’t see Ren for over a week.

It didn’t really cross his mind; he’d devoted most his time to study and pretending to care for his boyfriend. He diligently worked over the weekend, rather than going out and got high under black lights. He was the first to hand his paper in his Monday class (that’s one paper closer to freedom) which meant he spent most of the time texting people about the next social gathering he’d be interested it. He didn’t just choose any old party to rock up to; he made sure the hosts would be grateful for Hux even making an appearance. He announced on social media what party he’d be attending and he only received positive responses.

And where was he now? Stuck behind a counter on an abysmal Thursday afternoon with Phasma dancing around the store, singing ABBA of all things, while she replaced the stock. The blend she made up today was an iced pumpkin chai. It even had little pumpkin candies mixed into it.

“Remember when tea used to be simple?” Hux mused, stirring his teaspoon in his glass, tinted teal and decorated with frosted shells. “Just tea leaves. Maybe a bit of honey. Now it’s candies and sugars and fucking orange peels...”

Phasma eyed him from her peripheral vision. “What, you want honey in your tea?” Hux had a feeling she didn’t hear a word he said.

“Nothing. Never mind.” There was no point in trying to demand attention from Phasma when she didn’t feel like giving any. It was just embarrassing.

Hux could hear the mall starting to fill; the teen crowds rushing in after school. One group came wandering into the store, making a beeline for the free samples, giving cups to each other to try and reading the ingredients on the boxes aloud. Hux tried to drown them all out. Drown out everything that wasn’t important but breathing and the iced tea in front of him.

Of course, the moment Ren had been put to the back of his mind entirely, slipping from conscious thought, is the exactly moment Ren decided to walk back into the store.

He wore a button up with  _ fucking suspenders _ , with his hair tied up sloppily. He looked like he just rolled out of bed and he looked like he belonged on fashion magazines. And there was his brilliant, dumb smile while he sauntered up to the counter and propped his forearm on it.

“Hey, red.”

“Don’t even start.”

Ren laughed, loud enough to attract Phasma’s attention which is what Hux didn’t want to happen. Ever. But no, she turned, she saw, she grinned like the conniving bitch she was.

She started to walk over.

“Perfect,” Hux muttered under his breath.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr Herbal Tea,” Phasma said, one sharp brow arched. “Back for more, I see.”

“Ah, hi there. Or wait, what was it?” Ren clicked his fingers. “ _ Chai there. _ That apple cider blend was delicious. Really hit the spot.”

Hux didn’t miss the way Ren looked at him when he said  _ delicious _ . He suppressed a shiver.

“Well, if you need any help in your selection...”

“I’ll know who to ask.”

Phasma flashed a smile of white teeth and then gave Hux a knowing look before turning her attention to a new customer who just walked in.

“Now, she,” Ren said, “is very good at faking this.”

“Tell me about it. I struggle to even force a smile.”

“You’re smiling right now.”

Was he? Damn. Hux cleared his throat. “Don’t you have anything better to do than skulk around the mall and call me names?”

“Aw, don’t you like the nicknames I’ve given you.”

“I thought you’d be more original.”

“Sometimes the classics are the best, babe.” Ren straightened. “Anyway, I can’t stay long. I just wanted to give you something.”

“If you give me your number, I swear—”

Ren reached into the bag slung over his shoulder and takes out a small cake, setting it on the counter. “Carrot cake.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Of course. Where from?”

“I made it.”

“Seriously?”

“Why is that so surprising?”

“Well,” Hux felt his cheeks burn slightly, “your hands are so big I’m surprised you can pick anything up, let alone bake with them.”

Ren sniffed and pushed the cake further towards him. It was in a small, clear container. And honestly, it looked damn good. “Just take it?”

Clearing his throat, Hux drew the container closer to him. “Thank you, Ren.”

“You’re welcome, pumpkin.”

“I will throw my tea at you.”

“I don’t doubt it. But come on—you’re drinking pumpkin chai. I can smell it.”

“We’re very busy, sir. If you’re going to loiter about, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Hux couldn’t keep the playful expression off his face.

Ren surprised him by suddenly leaning over the counter and pecking Hux’s cheek. “Have a good day.” And with that, he was strolling out of the store. “You can keep the container!”

Hux shook his head. This man was going to be the death of him.

“You can keep the container,” Phasma sung, appearing next to him, voice pitched lower.

Unfortunately, Hux jumped. “For someone who wears such chunky shoes, you’re damn quiet.”

“A talent. Now, Armie, who’s your new eye candy, huh?”

“No one. Just a customer.”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Right. Okay, just a customer.” She leered at him. “Who kissed your cheek and made you cake.”

Hux groaned. “Why must you torment me?”

“It’s what best friends do, baby. I exist to make sure you’re suffering.”

“Clearly.”

“Now,” Phasma continued, “you never normally attract the ordinary guys. Even Leo is too overly sweet to be considered normal. Not to mention oblivious to your infidelities. And this new guy—Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome—is giving off a peculiar vibe.”

“Okay, thank you, man whisperer.” Hux shooed her away from the counter. “Get back to making the customers happy.”

“While you get back to sexting and drinking tea? That hardly seems fair.”

“Don’t forget eating carrot cake.”

*

Ren didn’t visit the following week. Hux took a little more notice this time, assuming the cake, the kiss on the cheek, were very obvious signs of flirting.

Not to mention Ren’s intense visit on the dreary Wednesday afternoon.

But shift after shift, no show.

It was similar the following week.

*

On Monday, he was working by himself. The weather was gloomy and the day was slow, resulting in Hux leaning against the counter, pondering aimlessly about nothing in particular.

Until Ren crossed his mind.

He wondered if he imagined Ren larger than he was in his mind. But no; the man was huge, he remembered that. Big arms, big shoulders, a big bulge in his tight jeans. A big ego and a big personality. He was odd, a little intense. But there was warmth to him, and if that warmth had not been apparent Hux would have been very put off by the man. Hux never really liked the average guys anyway.

Well, when it came to men he actually took interest in. When it came to one night stands he took anyone who had a nice sized cock. But he’s had a string of unconventional boyfriends who have landed him in several undesirable situations and all generally had sketchy pasts. So his love life ranged from painfully average or typical douchebag college students to borderline masochists.

Where did Ren fit?

He had a slightly sleazy personality, coming onto Hux so strongly. But then he also baked him a fucking cake (which turned out to be annoyingly tasty and Hux was so disgusted with himself for accepting it, he threw half of it out). He was good at faking a cheery disposition but his humour seemed genuine. Was he merely looking for a nice, dirty fuck? Or was he playing a larger game than that?

What did his dick look like?

Hux would be lying if he said that thought came to his head out of nowhere; whenever he thought of Ren he ended up with that question out of nowhere.

He knew it was big. And hopefully  _ thick. _ Hux liked feeling the way he stretched around a nice, thick cock. So, big and thick. Probably uncut. He imagined the weight of Ren’s cock in his hand, warm and pulsating. Coming all over him while he continued to stroke and pet—

“Excuse me, sir? How much does this box of chocolate chilli chai cost?”

Hux straightened, immediately putting on a smile. “$9.98, ma’am.”

*

On Wednesday, Hux was gifted with Phasma’s lovely company. She sung Adele this time, surprisingly hitting a few of the notes. Her specialty  _ (“Get it, Armie? My special-tea?”) _ today was earl grey rooibos with a touch of honey stirred into it.

They were taking stock together; Phasma reading out what they had on the shelves and what they had out back while Hux wrote it all down. Hux couldn’t remember the last time he physically reached to the top shelves of the store, preferring to stay behind the counter and point out where everything was, knowing it all by eye instantly. It gave him a sense of importance, he was overseeing everyone, quietly judging, secretly clicking his tongue.

“Hey, Hux, I think we should rearrange the boxes by colour.”

“But then they wouldn’t be sorted by type.”

“But it would change the aesthetic of the store.”

“We wouldn’t be able to find anything; it’s too inefficient.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

Hux sneered at the back of her head and went back to scrolling through his phone with one hand, the other toying with the pen he was using. He only ever used black pens; he had been doing so for the past eight years. While his sex life was a rollercoaster of devious acts and sinful exchanges, his personality was non-existent. He didn’t even have a favourite colour.

“What about alphabetically?” Phasma asked but Hux didn’t reply.

*

Then on the weekend, Hux had possibly the worst fucking two days he had ever had in his entire life.

Well, the beginning of it was good. On Friday night he and his boyfriend had really great sex. Leo picked him up from his class and while he wanted to go and have dinner, Hux just slid his hand further and further up Leo’s thigh while he was driving them home and they almost ran a red light.

By some miracle they made it to the bedroom, fumbling with clothes in the dark before one of them managed to switch on a light. Then they fell into bed together, kissing and pawing and stripping off layer by layer, rubbing against one another and getting drunk off cheap beer. By the time they started to fuck, Hux’s cheeks were flushed pink and he was smiling with his teeth. Leo thrust into him roughly, pinning his wrists above his head. They were both loud; moaning out of sync between sloppy, drunken kisses.

Then Hux started to picture a different body above him. Someone with thick arms and a broad, attractive back to scratch at. Someone with dark, intense eyes and a predatory demeanour.

He imagined Ren growling utter filth to him.

_ “Such a dirty little boy... mewling like a slut. You’re taking it so well, baby.” _

Hux was dripping precome all over his own stomach just imagining Ren’s deep voice degrading him.

_ “That’s it, baby... you’re so good at taking my cock.” _

Hux whined and Leo fucked into him harder, panting above him. “Shh, gonna make you come so hard, baby.” He ducked his head for another kiss.

It was easy for Hux to close his eyes, mumble  _ Ren’s  _ name against his boyfriend’s lips and feel too horny to be guilty.

Of course, on Saturday morning, he felt quite shitty. They were curled on in bed, dry come crusted between them, between Hux’s thighs. He was slightly hungover and he had an ache waist down. He felt revolting. It was sickening.

He really needed to shower.

Then Leo rolled on top of him, trapping him. Hux did his best not to appear pissed off; trailing his fingers down Leo’s back, trying to coax him into waking up. Leo stirred, rutting his hips against Hux’s in a lazy fashion, distracting Hux from wanting to leave the bed. They languidly rubbed against each other until it brought them to climax. And then Hux was able to roll out of bed. He took a very long shower and jerked off to the thought of Ren creeping into the bathroom and taking him from behind. He came into his fist, watching in disgust as his spunk ran down the drain with the water, erasing the evidence but not the guilt.

It only got worse when he shut off the water and could hear Leo humming to himself as he presumably made them breakfast.

Hux knew he was a bad person; he always knew, ever since he was a child and he put the neighbour’s noisy cat into the dryer. He knew when he would insult his classmates with words they didn’t know the meaning to yet. He knew when he pushed a kid that was bullying him down a flight of stairs. He knew when he slept with his English teacher and secretly ended the man’s fifteen-year marriage.

He knew when he was sleeping around with strangers while dating other people.

Usually, his boyfriends were quite shitty but Leo—he was a good one. God knew how Hux attracted him but the guy would do anything for him. He’d pick Hux up when he was too drunk or high, let him stay the night when he was lonely, laugh and smile at everything he said, even it was dark or even insulting. How could he be so fucking blind to how terrible Hux was? How could he just idly adore Hux while Hux cheated on him time and time again?

This still wasn’t the worst part; the worst part came when Hux sat down at the breakfast table and Leo set before him a plate of eggs and bacon and said the four cursed words that ruined anything between them forever.

“I love you, Armie.”

Any remorse, any sympathy, any guilt he had for his boyfriend vanished instantaneously. He shoved the food away, not waiting around to see it splatter all over the ground, instead of standing and storming to the bedroom. He yanked his phone out of the charger, threw his bag over his shoulder and marched to the front door, telling Leo to  _ fuck off _ when he tried to follow, slamming the door in his face.

Everything got incredibly blurry after that. He thought he might have called Phasma and ranted to her, complained about what a fucking idiot Leo was and how much he loathed him, loathed how idiotic he was. He remembered Phasma and her girlfriend picking him up and getting high off dope with them continuing to bitch about his ex-boyfriend. And then how much he wanted to bang Ren, whose number Hux really wished he kept. He pictured Ren picking him up and fucking him in his car, giving him the pounding he deserved.

When night rolled around they went clubbing at a little joint called the  _ Finalizer, _ an old, trashy bar filled with hipsters and grunge kids. Hux wore high waisted shorts and fishnets, with an old leather jacket he stole from an ex. Phasma was in a tight dress and her girlfriend, who was under five feet tall, wore stripper heels and still barely came up to Phasma’s shoulder. They had friends working at the bar that night that let them come through the back so they could avoid the bouncers. Hux had been told the new one is really strict and supposedly violent.

Hux immediately went to the bar and ordered the strongest shot of vodka they had and downed two of them in the space of a few minutes, ignoring the burn and the way his headache screamed at him. He didn’t care. He just didn’t want to think. He didn’t want to think about his sweet, oblivious boyfriend who he didn’t deserve. He certainly didn’t want to think about fucking Ren because he is the reason Hux felt so shitty in the first place. It’s easy to blame all his anger on Ren; he was not present and just thinking of him made Hux hot and cold at the same time.

He wanted to punch Ren in his smug, uneven face.

“Armie,” Phasma sang, about three or four shots later, slinging a strong arm around him. “Why are you so  _ down?  _ We’re at a club! You’re supposed to be the life of the party.”

“I’ve just been... I don’t know, fuck...”

“Don’t tell me you feel sorry for Leo.” Phasma threw her head back and cackled. “He had it coming. I mean, you weren’t going to stay with him forever.”

That was true. They’d only been dating for about four months and Hux wasn’t looking to get married anytime soon, or ever really. Marriage seemed like an utterly miserable thing, a waste of money and a death certificate to any relationship.

“Why’d he have to go and say that?” Hux asked, not quite slurring yet  but on his way.

“Because you dated a sap. It’s your own fault, babe.”

Hux groaned and buried his face in the crook of Phasma’s neck. She was wearing a floral perfume that burnt Hux’s nose. “I just don’t want to think about it.”

Phasma’s girlfriend stumbled over, somehow managing to stay upright in her ridiculous heels. “Phas, there are so many cute girls here tonight I want to bang them all.” She sipped her drink and glanced at Hux. “They’re doing lines in the bathroom.”

“The good stuff?”

“Those Guiavan boys are making it snow, honey.”

Hux hummed. “I think I do need something to go with these shots. I’ll be right back, ladies.”

Phasma grabbed Hux’s arm, brows raised. “Armie, are you sure that’s a good idea? You’re emotionally constipated when you’re sober.”

“Well, I’m already drunk. May as well go all the way.”

Hux shrugged his arm free and made his way to the bathroom. He knew his thinking wasn’t logical; Phasma was absolutely right, as she so often was. He should call it a night and go home to watch whatever slasher film was being played and text some fuckbuddy to some over help him forget his problems.

But he’d rather get high.

*

Hux could not remember a fucking thing after that.

Saturday night was a blur of shots and someone pretty pressed up against him.

Sunday was a blur of the toilet bowl and the room spinning like a carousel.

Monday was still a blur of a second-day hangover but Hux managed to drag himself to class and then to work.

And here he was. He wanted to die.

Thank god it was quiet. No one really came in save for a few customers dedicated to their tea. Hux hated them all. He didn’t even smile. He wasn’t sure he could anymore. He felt like he was in a Dali painting; everything was melting around him. He wanted to burn off his sight.

And then another customer came.

It. Was. Ren.

Because at this point, who else would it be?

“Well, you’re looking like utter shit,” he said, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Hux had yet to see him in a long sleeved shirt. Did he just never feel the cold?

“Fuck off. You’re the last person I want to see.”

“Really? Because it seems to me you have no one else to talk to.”

The terrible reality was Ren was right. He didn’t talk to his family at all, besides his mother occasionally (and she wasn’t even his birth mother), his only real friend was Phasma and, as wild and cool and punk as she was, she wasn’t a listener, and she didn’t want to stick around to hear his pity party. And the one other employee he was working with today just clocked out and spent the afternoon texting anyway.

Ren was the only one Hux had left and Hux only wanted one thing from him.

“Ren, I did a terrible thing.”

“Oh?”

Hux stood up straight, leaning over the counter as Ren strolled up to him. “I broke up with my boyfriend because he told me he loves me.”

“Yikes. Remind me to never say that to you then, babe.”

“He’s a fucking idiot. I slept with so many people and he never...”

“What?”

“I’m a bad person.”

Ren grinned at that, utterly wicked and unapologetic. “That you are, sweetheart. Just what I like about you.”

Hux cleared his throat, chin tilted high. Ren probably already knew what he was going to ask for. And if he knew Ren, he’d get exactly what he wanted. 

“Fuck me?”

He watched Ren’s eyes grow darker at that, shoulders slumping as he leant closer. He ran a tongue over his bottom lip, leering at Hux like a carnivore. “Good boys use the word please, gingersnap.”

Hux swallowed, forcing his rational thoughts to the back of his mind where they wouldn’t be heard. “Will you fuck me, please, Ren?”

Ren growled, actually  _ growled _ at that. It rumbled through his chest in a way Hux didn’t think was possible. It was fucking hot. “Let’s go to the back room.” He jerked his chin to the door marked  _ ‘employees only.’ _

Hux nodded, taking out a sign that read  _ ‘be back soon’ _ and placed it on the counter. He really hoped he won’t get fired for this. He walked around the counter, feeling as if his body was moving in slow motion. Ren’s hand found its way to the small of his back, guiding him to the back room with the broken lock. Meaning anyone could walk in on them, catching them doing anything.

Ren closed the door behind them quietly, before stalking over to where Hux stood, walking around him, assessing him. “What was your boyfriend’s reaction?”

“I left before I saw it.”

“Harsh.”

“His own fault.”

Ren chuckled. “Perhaps you need to come with a warning label: will not love you back.”

“Love takes the fun out of sex.”

A strong arm snaked around Hux’s middle, dragging him close to Ren’s chest. Every inch of his body was hard as marble, including his cock, currently pressed up against Hux’s hip. God, it felt huge. It was going to be inside of him. He tilted Hux’s chin up with his fingers, grip strong.

“Safe word?”

“Oolong.”

Ren snorted, eyes warm, corners crinkled. “You’re a fucking delight, Hux.”

“I’m not,” Hux said, one sharp brow quirked. “But that’s why you like me.”

With that, Ren spun him around and shoved him into the old, wooden table in the middle of the room. It groaned under their added weight, surfaced covered with boxes and coffee mugs. “Oh, I like you, baby,” Ren purred in his ear, pinning Hux’s wrists above his head. “I like you a lot. That’s why I’m not going to go easy on you.”

He worked his crotch against Hux’s ass, grinding firmly until Hux could feel the bulge straining in Ren’s jeans. Hux scrambled to get purchase on the table but settled for crossing his arms and resting his head on them. He moaned at the intensity of it, this was real and it was happening. It was hard to see what Ren was doing from this angle but Hux had to admit he liked the suspension. The thrill of waiting almost exceeded the excitement of what was to come.

Almost.

Ren reached around him to roughly unzip Hux’s jeans, popping the top button in the process.

“Hey--”

“Shh.”

Ren shucked Hux’s jeans down around his thighs without glamour, revealing his expensive, indulgent underwear; red chiffon panties with a cute trim, bows on the hips. They came with a lingerie set one of his old boyfriends once bought him. He dumped the guy four days later.

“Fucking hell.”

Hux smirked and glanced over his shoulder to catch Ren’s awed expression. He felt so exalted, even as he was being pinned down against an old table, in a room that didn’t even lock properly. “Do you like them?”

“Your panties or your ass?”

“Both.”

With a wicked smile, Ren cupped his big hands over Hux’s ass cheeks, through the underwear. “Mm... such a sweet ass,” he crooned, hands sliding up to Hux’s hips so he could rub his cock against Hux’s more exposed ass. The flimsy chiffon fabric gave little in the ways of a barrier and Hux could feel the coarseness of Ren’s jeans scratching again his cheeks. He groans, legs beginning to buckle under him already. This man was going to split him in two. Would he even be left standing?

“So, tell me... how many people did you fuck over the weekend?”

“Truthfully, I don’t remember.” Hux felt a twinge of shame at saying those words out loud. It sounded cheap and left a bad taste in his mouth.

That answer earned him a smack on the ass. He didn’t quite jump but he flinched, out of surprise rather than pain. It took a lot of willpower not to ask for another one.

Behind him, Ren clicked his tongue. “Sadly, I didn’t expect anything less. You seem to be the type of slut who doesn’t care what he’s getting from whom so long as he’s getting fucked up and fucked out.”

“That sure sounds that me,” Hux murmured, feeling neither proud nor guilty.

“It certainly does.”

He heard Ren shift, getting on his knees behind him. With gentleness Hux didn’t expect, Ren eased down his panties and spread his cheeks nice and slow. Hux’s mouth fell open when the cool of the room hit his asshole and he shifted back and forth on his feet.

“Fuck,” Ren groaned, the admiration returning to his tone. “What a pretty little hole. So sweet and pink like you...”

“I’m not sweet.”

Ren chuckled. “No, I suppose you aren’t.” With that, Ren leant forward and licked a wet, warm stripe up the cleft of Hux’s ass and Hux’s response was instantaneous; he moaned brazenly, knees weakening once again. Ren’s impossibly thick tongue circled his hole in a few teasing twists before pressing into the tight furl.

Hux squirmed in place, trying to press back against Ren’s tongue. The man ate him out like it was his profession, licking and sucking and nibbling at his hole. Doing his best to absolutely fucking ruin Hux and Hux loved every second of it. He was noisy too; groaning against Hux’s ass and murmuring praises.  _ “Good boy.” “Sweet boy.” “Such a pretty pink hole.” _ Hux ignored most of it; it was just background noise at this point.

Ren started to fuck him with his tongue, slowly but surely working him open. Hux squeezed around the wet muscle and Ren gripped his cheeks encouragingly. He has going to have interesting bruised in interesting places come tomorrow.

“H-hurry up,” Hux said, voice going an octave higher.

He received a sharp slap to the back of his left thigh. “You asked for this. You get what I want to give you.” Ren’s tone was sharper than the slap and it shut Hux up.

But Ren seemed to grow impatient too, abruptly pulling his tongue out and standing up. Before Hux could ask what was next, two fingers,  _ two long, thick fingers, _ invaded Hux’s mouth, effectively gagging him.

“Get them nice and wet for me, babe.”

Hux curled his tongue around the digits, taking in the taste, the feel, everything he could. It was all he could do to stop himself from begging Ren to take him now.

When he was satisfied with Hux’s work, Ren slipped his fingers out of Hux’s mouth once more, bring them down, between Hux’s legs. He pushed his thumb firmly against Hux’s perineum and Hux gasped. The moment Hux was distracted, Ren easily pushed his two spit-slick fingers inside of Hux. Once they passed the rim, they were met with little resistance.

“You’re as easy as I thought you’d be.”

Hux groaned in response, further parting his thighs to encourage Ren. Holy fuck, his fingers with huge. He already felt stretched with just two of them inside him. How the fuck was he going to take Ren’s cock? 

Ren petted Hux’s back with his free hand, his thumb still pressed firmly between his balls and asshole, externally massaging his prostate just enough to turn Hux’s mind to goo and his words to slurs.

“That’s it, relax,” Ren said, voice more soothing than condescending. “Gonna add another finger, okay? Need to stretch you open nice and good for my cock.”

Hux could merely nod, hoping Ren could sense his enthusiasm. Because every damn nerve in his body was tingling and bursting and screaming for Ren.

A third finger entered in with ease, prodding and scissoring like Ren was getting a feel for him. “Fuck, you’re so damn tight,” Ren murmured. “My cock might not even fit in you...”

“I doubt you’re that big.”

Ren stilled. After a few moments, he drew his fingers out without a word. Hux whined, his hole clenching around nothing. Did that really offend Ren?

“I didn’t—”

“No, shh,” Ren soothed, pressing a kiss to the back of Hux’s neck. “I’m going to punish you.”

“Oh?”

Hux could hear Ren unzipping his fly.  _ Finally. _ There was a pause and then a crinkling around. Hux craned his neck to see Ren taking out a condom and a few packets of lube. It dawned on Hux that Ren had been prepared for this; he had a goal to fuck Hux and he probably had that goal from day one.

Ren ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth and quickly rolled the condom on. “I’m going to punish you with my cock. For how fucking awful you’ve been to that little boyfriend of yours and anyone else you’ve fucked over.” He leered at Hux, stroking his very large and very thick cock in his fist. “I’m going to ruin you for any other cock, baby. You’ll never be satisfied by anything else again.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Hux said, unable to take his eyes off Ren’s cock. He needed that in his mouth one day. Maybe tonight, if this went right.

“Yeah, you’re going to be my personal fucktoy... how’s that sound, hm?”

Hux groaned at the thought. Ren really was conjured out of all the sex dreams he’d had and rolled into one glorious, Adonis-like man.

Ren took the time to generously slick up his cock and Hux felt like he would need it. He could confidently say Ren would be the biggest dick he’s taken. Or at least, the biggest real dick; he’d had a lot of fun with toys and his own imagination. Ren lined himself up and when Hux felt the tip of his cock nudge against his hole, his entire body let out a shiver. He rested his forehead on his forearms and took a deep breath. “Come on... hurry up, dammit.”

“Needy little bitch, aren’t you?” Ren growled as he pushed into Hux. Hux’s mouth stayed open in an O shape as he felt himself stretch around Ren’s cock. It felt like so much—but it wasn’t enough. He needed all of it. “That’s it,” Ren continued, moving his hand from the base of his cock to grip the edge of the table. “Fuck, you should see yourself, babe. You should see how perfectly you’re opening up for me...”

“Keep telling me how good I am, I like hearing it.”

Ren gave the back of his thigh another light smack. “Narcissist. I’m liking you more and more.”

He fucked into Hux slowly, allowing Hux to get used to him. Once he bottomed out, Hux could only gape, shifting back and forth on his feet, willing himself to get used to having Kylo’s thick, long  _ perfect _ cock inside of him.

Oh, god, he could get used to this.

“All good, red?”

“Better than good.”

Hux could practically hear Ren’s damn smirk as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Everything slow and gentle about Ren’s movements vanished instantly. One large hand came up to grab Hux’s hip, keeping him still, while the other grasped at the table for more support. His thrusts were rough, seemingly careless as he found a quick pace, supporting more and more of his crushing weight on Hux. Hux felt like he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. It felt perfect.

He panted against the grainy wood of the old table, his hipbones cutting into the edge of it. He idly wondered if Ren could fuck him hard enough that he’d break it. Wouldn’t that be something to explain?

“I want to kiss you,” Ren said suddenly, hand moving from Hux’s hip to pinch around the back of his neck, tugging him up. Hux tilted his head back and met Ren in a sloppy kiss, all tongue and spit while Ren’s hips snapped into him. Hux sucked and nipped at Ren’s bottom lip, full and plush and so biteable. He broke the skin and opened his eyes long enough to see the tiny pearls of blood before Ren licked them away. He growled encouragingly, hand sliding to cup Hux’s cheek.

Their kissing slowed, grew lazy, and Ren’s thrusts became more thoughtful, seemingly deeper and deeper each time. Ren let go of him and grabbed Hux’s left knee, sliding his hand under it and propping it up against the table, not once breaking their kiss. He could instantly get a deeper angle and the moment he did, his shaft rubbed against Hux’s sweet spot just right and Hux broke away, moaning. He was clawing at the table once more as Ren started to repeat that over and over, fucking in at the right angle each time.

“Gonna ruin any other cock for you,” he murmured, chasing Hux for another kiss, hips never once slowing.

“You already have.” Hux was twisted; knee propped up and head craned back, joints beginning to ache dully. But all of that discomfort was wholly overpowered by Ren’s cock, the feel of the man inside him, his goddamn addictive kisses Hux was getting drunk off of. He pushed his hips back shamelessly, a foul string of curses pouring from his mouth between wet kisses. “H-harder—fuck, harder, shit… fuck, I’m so close... so close, shit...”

Ren groaned against Hux’s jaw. “Anything you want. A-anything. Anything at all.” His voice broke and his fucking became frantic, almost carnal. “Oh, god, I’m yours, Hux... yours... all I fucking want is you... come for me, baby, I want you to come for me.”

His hand worked his way between the table and Hux, wrapping around his flushed, dripping cock. It fit snugly in Ren’s fist but at this point, that was hardly a surprise; he and Ren seemed to slot together perfectly. He jacked Hux off roughly, out of time with his thrusts. Hux didn’t mind; too content with the satisfaction he was receiving all over, completely stimulated.

Ren came first. Once again, unsurprising; he seemed selfish enough to do so. But Hux was used to his partners reaching their orgasm first and achieving his on his own.

But Ren didn’t stop; he stilled for a moment, grunting and shuddering above Hux but then continued to pump his fist around Hux’s wet cock. His dick drooled with precome and his balls grew tighter. He felt himself drawing up more and more until he felt he could snap from the tension. With a loud cry (that Hux will deny he made later) he came into Ren’s fist and went limp against the table, Ren being the only thing stopping him from turning into a puddle on the ground.

There was a white noise in his ears, blocking out everything else. He blinked a few times, licking his lips (and noticing he had been drooling) before trying to straighten.

Only Ren was still on top of him.

“Um.”

“Oh, shit.” Ren pulled out of him slowly, slower than he’d been the entire time. “Sorry. You good?”

“I’m feeling a lot of things right now but I can’t name any of them.”

“Typical. Even after you’ve been fucked you’re still a chatterbox.”

Hux sniffed and slowly straightened as Ren moved back to dispose of his condom in the small bin by the door. Hux prayed no one would notice it. Before he could move much, Ren was back, helpfully tugging up his panties and then his shorts. Hux did them up himself with fumbling fingers and neither of them spoke much.

Hux smoothed out his hair a few times and checked himself for any come. None on him but he needed to wipe down the floor and the table. He went to the white cabinet on the far side of the wall and took out some sanitary wipes to deal with the mess. While he did that, Ren tucked himself back into his pants and leered over Hux. “I think I did a good job. You’re already limping.”

“Shut up.”

Ren chuckled. “But did you like that? Anything you didn’t like?”

“Stop fishing for compliments, you fuck; it was perfect.” Hux stood and tossed the wipes in the bin. “Oh, god it smells like sex in here.”

“I like the smell.”

“Of course you would.”

Ren wrapped his arm around Hux, drawing him close. “Like how it smells on you too.”

Hux smirked and crinkled his nose. “Charming.” He quirked his brow at Kylo.  “So... I’m your personal fucktoy now?”

“Ah, right. That was just dirty talk. But if it offended you, I’m sorry.”

“Not the first time I’ve been called that.”

Ren pressed his lips to Hux’s temple. “Well, you’re my little sex toy now, aren’t you?”

“What do I get out of it?”

“Good sex? An even better boyfriend?”

“Did you honestly just ask me out?”

“That I did,” Ren said, squeezing Hux’s waist. “Even though you sound like the world’s shittiest boyfriend, you’ve got a banging body and a tight ass and I want to give it a shot.”

“But the prestigious title sounds like it should belong to you, sweetheart.”

Ren grinned nastily. “God, we aren’t going to last two weeks, are we?”

Hux returned the smile, unapologetic and adoring. “Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> (Title is taken from Honeymoon by Lana Del Rey)


End file.
